


Lyrics

by 305unreal



Series: Campus Housing [6]
Category: Gotham (TV), Merlin (TV), Recess (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Slight out of character, Song Lyrics, Texting, procrastination, worried friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/305unreal/pseuds/305unreal
Summary: Patton learns about lyric pranks and decides to prank his friends
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Campus Housing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702978
Kudos: 4





	Lyrics

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Those 13 hits came in pretty fast!
> 
> WARNING: this will get VERY confusing. Pay attention to who is texting

Wednesday afternoon, Patton's clinical neuropsychology class ends at noon so the groups can work on an assignment. Arnold instantly flakes, and Miah has "some business to take care of." So, Patton joins HK in the library lounge... where he learns about lyrical pranks.

> **To: Prince**
> 
> **From: Padre**
> 
> _**12:01pm** You gotta help me_
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> _**12:02pm** R u ok? _
> 
> _**12:03pm** Where are u? _
> 
> **To: Magician**
> 
> **From: Pat**
> 
> _**12:04pm** Hello it’s me_
> 
> **To: Prince**
> 
> _**12:04pm** I’m losing my mind_
> 
> **From: Magician**
> 
> _**12:05pm** Hello, Pat. Im in class _
> 
> **To: strange dark son**
> 
> **From: Dad**
> 
> _**12:06pm** You’ve got a friend in me_
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> **12:06pm** _Do I need to rescue you?_
> 
> **From: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:07pm** And you’ve got a friend in me as well _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> **From: Patton**
> 
> _**12:07pm** You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty_
> 
> **To: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:08pm** You’ve got a friend in me_
> 
> **From: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:09pm** Sent twice, Dad _
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:09pm** *you’ve got to _
> 
> _**12:09pm** Also, why should I be mad? _
> 
> **To: Magician**
> 
> _**12:10pm** I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet_
> 
> **To: Prince**
> 
> _**12:10pm** Keep getting the feeling you wanna leave this all behind_
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:11pm** You know I try but I don’t do too well with apologies…_
> 
> **To: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:11pm** When the road looks rough ahead_
> 
> **To: Warrior**
> 
> **From: Patton**
> 
> **_12:12pm_** _My blood sweat and tears_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:13pm** … did you eat all the Crofter’s? _
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> _**12:13pm** You mean leave all of you? _
> 
> _**12:14pm** Are you having a panic attack? _
> 
> **From: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:14pm** Okay? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:15pm** I hope I don’t run out of time_
> 
> **From: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:15pm** And you’re miles and miles from your nice warm bed _
> 
> **To: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:16pm** My last dance_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:16pm** Hell, Patton. Do I need to call 911? _
> 
> **From: Magician**
> 
> _**12:16pm** WTF? _
> 
> _**12:17pm** We LIVE together _
> 
> **From: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:17pm** Are you ok? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:18pm** Could someone call a referee?_
> 
> **To: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:18pm** Take it all_
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> **From: Patton**
> 
> _**12:19pm** How many wonders can one cavern hold?_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:19pm** Did you get injured playing Frisbee? _
> 
> _**12:20pm** Are you bleeding? _
> 
> **From: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:20pm** Take all of what? _
> 
> **To: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:20pm** You just remember what your old pal said_
> 
> **From: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:21pm** Why’re you in a cavern? _
> 
> _**12:22pm** Where is there a cavern on campus? _
> 
> **To: Magician**
> 
> _**12:22pm** To go over everything_
> 
> **To: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:23pm** My body, mind, and soul_
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:23pm** Lookin’ around here you’d think…_
> 
> **From: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:24pm** BTS, really? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:24pm** Is it too late now to say sorry?_
> 
> **From: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:25pm** Boy, you’ve got a friend in me _
> 
> **From: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:25pm** You don’t drink when we’re not around, do you? _
> 
> **To: Warrior**
> 
> _**12:26pm** I knew you listened to K-Pop!_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:26pm** Sorry? Patton, are you delirious? _
> 
> **To: Prince**
> 
> _**12:27pm** I thought we were going strong_
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:27pm** She’s got everything_
> 
> **To: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:27pm** Yeah, you’ve got a friend in me_
> 
> **From: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:28pm** Who’s the “she”? _
> 
> _**12:28pm** Do you have a girlfriend? _
> 
> _**12:29pm** Are you having a she/her day? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:29pm** Yeah, I know that I let you down…_
> 
> **To: Merlin; Virgil**
> 
> **From: Logan**
> 
> _**12:31pm** Have either of you heard from Patton today?_
> 
> **To: Logan**
> 
> **From: Virgil**
> 
> _**12:31pm** Yah, he helped me w some song lyrics today_
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:31pm** I’ve got gadgets and gizmos aplenty_
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> **From: New Dad**
> 
> _**12:32pm** Remember the words you told me_
> 
> **To: Virgil**
> 
> **From: Logan**
> 
> _**12:32pm** … song lyrics? _
> 
> **From: strange dark son**
> 
> _**12:32pm** Thanks Dad. I needed that._
> 
> **From: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:33pm** Doesn’t really answer my question… _
> 
> **From: Magician**
> 
> _**12:35pm** Like, away from the others? _
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:35pm** I’ve got whozits and whatzits galore_
> 
> **From: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:35pm** Um, no? What did I say?_
> 
> **To: strange dark son**
> 
> **12:36pm** _You’re welcome, Kiddo_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:36pm** It’s not okay to be gay _
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> _**12:36pm** Padre, I’m coming home. _
> 
> _**12:37pm** Is that where you are? _
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:37pm** Love me ‘til the day I die_
> 
> **From: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:37pm** Uh-huh… _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:38pm** Is it to late to say sorry now?_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:38pm** Well, I think you’re just evil _
> 
> **From: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:39pm** Patton, this is Menlo _
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> **From: Dad 2**
> 
> _**12:39pm** I know it breaks your heart_
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:39pm** Surrender my everything ‘cause you made me believe you’re mine_
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:39pm** You want thingamamobs?_
> 
> **From: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:40pm** … what? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:40pm** Sorry…_
> 
> **From: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:40pm** We barely know each other? _
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:40pm** Moved to the city in a broke down car_
> 
> **From: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:40pm** Oh. _
> 
> _**12:40pm** Let me guess. _
> 
> _**12:41pm** You’ve got twenty? _
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:41pm** Yeah, you used to call me baby, now you calling me by name_
> 
> **From: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:42pm** Couldn’t afford any different_
> 
> **To: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> **From: Pat**
> 
> _**12:42pm** We’ve known each other for so long_
> 
> **From: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:42pm** What are you talking about?_
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:42pm** And four years, no calls_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:43pm** You’re just some racist who can’t tie my laces_
> 
> **From: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:43pm** No, we haven’t_
> 
> **To: Magician**
> 
> _**12:43pm** Hello from the other side_
> 
> **From: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:43pm** Didn’t know you four years ago _
> 
> **To: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:44pm** Your heart’s been aching but you’re shy to say it_
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:44pm** Takes one to know one, yeah_
> 
> **From: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:45pm** … is this about oz? _
> 
> **To: dark little mastermind**
> 
> _**12:45pm** Yup_
> 
> **From: Magician**
> 
> _**12:45pm** Don’t bullshit me with song lyrics _
> 
> _**12:45pm** I have class _
> 
> **To: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:46pm** Inside we both know what’s been going on_
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:46pm** Now you’re looking pretty in a hotel bar_
> 
> **From: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:46pm** Let’s start over and you can explain to me. _
> 
> **To: Prince**
> 
> _**12:46pm** Thought we were holding on_
> 
> _**12:47pm** Aren’t we?_
> 
> **From: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:47pm** He’s dating vic _
> 
> _**12:47pm** Im not risking chances like that _
> 
> **To: riddling ed**
> 
> **From: Patton**
> 
> _**12:47pm** I’m a shooting star, leaping through the sky_
> 
> **From: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:47pm** Confused again _
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:48pm** You beat me at my own damn game_
> 
> **From: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:48pm** Did something good happen? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:48pm** Yeah… I know that I let you down…_
> 
> **To: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:48pm** We know the game and we’re gonna play it_
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> _**12:49pm** I’m skipping the bus _
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:49pm** And I can’t stop_
> 
> **_12: 49pm_ ** _No, I can’t stop_
> 
> **To: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:49pm** Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:50pm** Your point of view is medieval _
> 
> **From: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:50pm** Wait. _
> 
> _**12:50pm** Are these song lyrics? _
> 
> _**12:50pm** Is this a game? _
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> **From: Dad Guy**
> 
> _**12:50pm** You’ll never guess where I just came from_
> 
> **From: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:50pm** Is this a riddle? _
> 
> **From: jimmy rivershark**
> 
> _**12:51pm** Apparently _
> 
> _**12:51pm** Stop texting. I need to focus _
> 
> **To: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:51pm** I’m a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:51pm** A strip club lol_
> 
> **From: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:52pm** Stop what? _
> 
> **To: alma mater**
> 
> _**12:52pm** Bingo!_
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:52pm** I had sex_
> 
> **From: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:52pm** What were all the clues again? _
> 
> _**12:53pm** Never mind. I’ll just scroll back _
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:53pm** So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:53pm** No shit? _
> 
> _**12:53pm** Congrats, man _
> 
> _**12:53pm** Was it your first? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:53pm** Is it to late now to say sorry?_
> 
> **To: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:54pm** I’m gonna go, go, go_
> 
> **From: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:54pm** Damn it! This is the Chainsmokers, isn’t it?_
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:54pm** If I had to describe the feeling it as the best_
> 
> **To: Prince**
> 
> _**12:54pm** No, they don’t teach you this in school_
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:55pm** I bet _
> 
> _**12:55pm** Who was it with? _
> 
> **From: riddling ed**
> 
> _**12:55pm** A cheetah? _
> 
> _**12:55pm** Like cheetah = cheater _
> 
> _**12:55pm** Clever _
> 
> **To: little iguana**
> 
> _**12:55pm** Yup_
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:56pm** When I had the sex…_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:56pm** Fuck you _
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**12:56pm** Yeah? _
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> _**12:56pm** Patton. _
> 
> _**12:56pm** Are you lyric pranking me with a fucking one direction song? _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**12:57pm** Shit! No, Logan! It’s a prank! It’s all lyrics from a song!_
> 
> **To: Prince**
> 
> **12:59pm** _Now my heart’s breaking and I don’t know what to do_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**1:02pm** Fuck you very, very much_
> 
> **From: Prince**
> 
> _**1:03pm** I’m going back to class… _
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**1:03pm** How long have you known?_
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> _**1:03pm** … man, my penis felt great_
> 
> **From: My Lolo**
> 
> _**1:04pm** Six lines in _
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**1:04pm** Of course _
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> _**1:05pm** And I called my parents right after I was done_
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**1:05pm** Took Virgil 3_
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**1:06pm** … did you just Lonely Island me? _
> 
> **To: little acrobat**
> 
> _**1:06pm** Yup_
> 
> **From: little acrobat**
> 
> _**1:07pm** Damn. _
> 
> _**1:07pm** And here I was getting all proud that the dad guy was losing his virginity _
> 
> **To: little acrobat; My Lolo**
> 
> _**1:08pm** I never said I was a virgin_
> 
> **To: My Lolo**
> 
> _**1:08pm** Sorry, that wasn’t meant for you_
> 
> **From:My Lolo**
> 
> **1:09pm** _Wait, what?_

**Author's Note:**

> Prince’s song: “History” by One Direction  
> Magician’s song: “Hello” by Adele  
> Strange dark son’s song: “You’ve Got a Friend in Me” by Randy Newman  
> My Lolo’s song: “Sorry” by Justin Bieber  
> Patton’s song: “Fuck You (Very Much)” by Lily Allen  
> Warrior’s song: “Blood, Sweat, & Tears” by BTS  
> Dark little mastermind’s song: “Part of Your World” by The Little Mermaid  
> Alma mater’s song: “Youngblood” by 5 Seconds of Summer  
> Little iguana’s song: “Closer” by The Chainsmokers  
> Jimmy rivershark’s song: “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley  
> Riddling ed’s song: “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen  
> Little acrobat’s song: “I Just Had Sex” by The Lonely Island


End file.
